Emelanese Love
by EvoftheDark
Summary: Drabbles. Love can be found in many different forms in Emelan.
1. Heart to Heart

**A/N: Prompt #1: Colour**

* * *

He admired the way she turned in one fluid motion, the way the light sprinkled upon her delicate features, the way her cheeks would dapple pink when she'd see his admiring looks.

He adored the way she'd curl into his arms in fall asleep at nights, the soft rhythm of her heart, the subtle whisper of dreams under her breath.

He smiled at the way she'd fuss over him preciously, the way she'd teach him some steps, the ring of her laughter as he stumbled over the simplest move.

Is it hard to say that Duke Vedris loved Yazmín Hebet?


	2. Will of One

**A/N: Prompt #2: Hauntings**

* * *

She would hold his hands tight in her own, willing the terrible nights to diminish with the force of her determination.

She would understand how it felt to feel alone and breathless in the middle of the night and all you would feel is emptiness and the dank color of black.

She would take care of the facts that things weren't ever going to be perfect, but no one would want it that way, anyway.

They say that the way Sandry held herself up is enough to quiet the scariest situation right in the face, and Briar couldn't agree more.


	3. Reaching For More

**A/N: Prompt #3: Addiction  
**

* * *

It wasn't an understatement to say that she had a certain essence about her, which made him keep coming for more.

After a while, he ignored the fact that when he first met her, he absolutely hated her, and the way she tasted.

But after a while, it almost became a ritual.

He didn't know that he couldn't stop reaching for her, even when he wanted to. Even when she made his mind fuzzy and bleary.

Maybe she was the end of him, but the unnamed one didn't seem to care as he reached for her, another pouch of Dragonsalt.


	4. Greatest Joy

**A/N: Prompt #4: Food  
**

* * *

Is it so hard to believe that he is unmarried?

Some are in awe that he spends all his days in that stuffy kitchen with no complaint at all.

They are confused that when he comes home, he comes to no women for companionship.

He is getting older by the second, and they find that they are surprised that he makes not a single attempt to wed.

Why does it matter? Gorse thinks to himself, scratching his beard. I am bonded to the food I make and the people I serve, it is enough for me. Is that so unbelievable?


	5. Outstretched Hands

**A/N: Prompt #5: Healing  
**

* * *

"Can you feel it? Isn't this just wonderful?" He cries, joyously.

"Of course I can, I've been doing it ten times longer than you have! Now quiet down and revel in the moment!" she answers.

But he can't, he is healed. He has been refreshed of all of his previous burdens.

"Throw your hands up!" she cries, her eyes reflecting the lightning flares.

Keth does, keeping his eyes trained on Tris' blazing red hair while the flash of lightning strikes the tips of his fingers. He loves the thrill she gives him, even more than that of this thunder storm.


	6. Power

**A/N: Prompt #6: ****Power**

* * *

"Will you ever marry?" They ask. "Why do you flirt so much?" They ask, but of course, themselves.

Berenene knows they wonder. She knows that they are afraid to be under her burning glare, they will never ask.

But why is it? Berenene wondered to herself, looking at her profile in her long mirror.

Well, I am married to my people. She thinks to herself simply. They will soon realize that what I do for them is more than they deserve.

Berenene stood up, holding herself erect, and turned to Rizu and whispered inaudibly to herself, "I love my people."


	7. DEVOURED

**A/N: Prompt #7: Excess**

* * *

Neal shifted his eyes cautiously, making sure that no one was watching him.

He made the approach.

Just in case anyone passed by him, he made himself seem casual, not needing to advance on his target too fast.

Neal strolled over, eyeing other things, and then made the move.

* * *

Kel heard some slight grunting coming from Neal's quarters.

She blushed, and was about to walk away, but curiosity overcame her - Yuki wasn't here at the moment to be with him.

"Nealan!" Kel blurted out Neal's name with such surprised that he actually dropped the lettuce leaf he was devouring.

* * *

**Okay... something random that I thought of, deciding that Neal really does like vegetables. :P**


	8. Wishing without Metal

**A/N: Prompt #8: Strange Bedfellows**

**WARNING:** FEMMESLASH. Click out now if you won't like this.

* * *

_Warm, inviting, a perfect mold to her body._

Daja hugged her like it was their last day alive.

_Quiet, inaudible breathing through soft lips on Daja's skin._

Daja could feel Sandry's touch everywhere.

_"Daja? What's up?" Wait a second..._

Daja snapped out of her dream - she must have fallen asleep_._

She looked up to see a confused Sandry while she held on to her living metal.

_"Sandry... I was thinking about you..." Perfect lips drown out what Daja was about to say, to say "oh, Sandry..."  
_

Daja was about to say those words, but remembered they were just a dream.


End file.
